cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scandinavian Federation
2.356 trillion US$ |gdppercapita = 15,340 US$ |literacy = 99,9% |cctld = .fs |time_zone = 2, UTC+02:00 to UTC+3:00 |common_name = Scandinavia}} Etymology Scandinavia The country's name, Scandinavia, comes from the the geographical area known as the Scandinavian Peninsula. The terms Scandinavia and Scandinavian entered usage in the late 18th century as terms for Denmark, Norway and Sweden, their Germanic majority peoples and associated language and culture, the term being introduced by the early linguistic and cultural Scandinavist movement. Concept The name Scandinavia for the country carved out of Northern Finland after World War II, was in fact a compromise and a way for the newly independent country to distance itself from its Southern neighbor, the Republic of Finland. Being what can be referred to as an artificial state, the government of Scandinavia saw it as an important stage in building the new country to cut any connections to the Republic of Finland. This is also the reason for French being the national language. History Pre-independence and World War II During World War II, Finland fought the Soviet Union twice: in the Winter War of 1939–1940 after the Soviet Union had attacked Finland; and in the Continuation War of 1941–1944, following Operation Barbarossa, during which Finland allied with Nazi-Germany and joined Germany's invasion of the Soviet Union. For 872 days, the German army, supplemented by Finnish forces, besieged Leningrad, the USSR's second largest city. After fighting a major Soviet offensive in June/July 1944 to a standstill near Tampere, Finland capitulated and the Finnish government was placed under Soviet administration. This was followed by the Lapland War of 1944–1945, when the remainder of the Finnish armed forces fought against the retreating German forces in northern Finland together with the Soviet Red Army. By the end of World War II in 1945, it had been agreed upon between the winners of the war that, among other countries, such as Germany, Austria and Korea, Finland, having been an ally of Nazi-Germany during the war, were to be divided into zones of occupation. The final agreement between the United Kingdom, the United States and the Soviet Union stated that the Northern 1/3 of the country was to be placed under Soviet command and the Southern part under British command, the United Kingdom however never fully took command over the Southern part and it remained largely independent. Soviet Zone of Occupation 1945-1946 Initial hopes for a unified, independent Finland had more or less evaporated by 1946 as the politics of the Cold War resulted in the establishment of two opposed political, economic, and social systems in the two zones. Soviet general Valerii Grishin recommended the establishment of the Soviet Civil Authority in January 1946, and supported Jean-Marc Gauthier as chairman of the Provisional People's Committee for Finland, established in February 1946. During the provisional government, Gauthier's chief accomplishment was a sweeping land reform program that broke Finlands old bourgeois system. Landlords and Western collaborators fled to the South, where there was no land reform and sporadic unrest. Gauthier also nationalized key industries and led the Soviet delegation to talks on the future of Finland in Moscow. Democratic Republic of Finland (1946-1949) The Democratic Republic of Finland was established in the North on 14 May 1950. General Grishin served as the first Soviet ambassador, while Jean-Marc Gauthier became premier of the country. Federal Socialist Republic of Scandinavia (1950-1993) As part of an effort to distance the country from it's Southern neighbors cultural influence, among other things a mass-eradication program of the Finnish language saw the majority language of the country replaced by French and Russian, and it did not take long before the People's Assembly proposed changing the name of the country, subsequently on the 1st of January the new constitution of the Federal Socialist Republic of Scandinavia was adopted. For almost three decades after the war, there were no diplomatic or other contact between Scandinavia and Finland in the South, neither of the states sought to negotiate with one another. In 1981, secret, high-level contacts began to be conducted culminating in the 1981 July 4th North-South Joint Statement that established principles of working toward peaceful coexistence and that both states would seek separate memberships in international organizations. Finland however sustained its territorial claim over the territory of Scandinavia, as it does to this day. By the 1980s the Scandinavian economy had begun to stagnate and started its long decline in 1986, and almost completely collapsed after the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991 when all Russian aid was suddenly halted. By the end of 1991, the government reluctantly accepted UN food aid, however the UN was not able to provide enough food aid to meet demand and in early 1992 a famine was officially declared (had probably started already back in 1990). Starting with the outbreak of the famine, the government reluctantly tolerated illegal black markets while officially maintaining a state socialist economy. Corruption flourished and disillusionment with the regime spread. A failed coup attempt in February 1993 brought in the end of the socialist system and after a new constitution was swiftly adopted the first multi-party elections were held in late 1993, electing the first, and so far the only, democratically elected government in the country's history. Scandinavian Federation (1993- present) Geography Climate control Regions Politics Constitution President Parliament Law Foreign relations Scandinavia-Finland relations Social Security Military Economy Energy Transport Industry Tourism Demographics Largest cities Languages Religion Healthcare Education and science LGBT rights Culture Visual arts and architecture Music Cinema and television Media and communications Public holidays Sports